nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan 350Z (2003)
The Nissan 350Z is the fifth iteration of Nissan's Z series sports cars and succeeded the 300ZX in 2002 for the 2003 model year. For this generation, Nissan replaced the VG engine lineup of the 300ZX with a single 3.5 litre VQ35DE V6 engine. The styling of the 350Z was influenced by the Datsun 240Z. In September 2005, the 350Z received a minor facelift. ''Need for Speed: Underground'' The 350Z makes its first appearance in ''Need for Speed: Underground''. It is unlocked upon completing Underground Mode event 75. A variant with a promotional Rob Zombie paint job is unlocked upon collecting 1,110,500 style points. In the last event of Underground Mode, the player must race against Melissa in her 350Z which can be unlocked for Quick Race upon collecting 2,500,000 style points. Demo The 350Z can be driven in the PC demo of Need for Speed: Underground with a total of six available variants that can be selected. ''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' The 350Z appears in Need for Speed: Underground 2 after Rachel lends her modified 350Z to the player for a short time at the beginning of the game. The stock version of the car is unlocked upon winning URL race 9 during stage 4 of the career mode. The 350Z is featured with quick acceleration and a high top speed but also prone to fishtailing under hard cornering. With maxed out performance, the 350Z is one of the few cars in the game that are capable of going faster than 220 mph (354 km/h). Demo The 350Z can be driven in the PC demo of Need for Speed: Underground 2 with a total of four available variants that can be selected. ''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' The 350Z appears in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals with a price tag of $54,000 and can be unlocked after winning 89 events. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The 350Z can be found in the game files of Need for Speed: Most Wanted, although only vinyls, performance parts, and police radio chatter dedicated to the car are included. In the PlayStation 2 demo release, a manufacturer and model logo can be found. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The 350Z appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 3 Tuner class car. It is purchasable for $70,000 and unlocked differently in the game: *'Exotic Career' - Win the Circuit Race in Starlight Strip. *'Muscle Career' - Win the Checkpoint event of the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. *'Tuner Career' - Take over the Diamond Hills territory. Itis the cheapest Tier 3 car, besides the Infiniti G35, but is faster overall. It is useful on bendy routes, but nitrous for decent straight-line performance. Neville will drive a Nissan 350Z if the player chooses the Mazda RX-8 as their starter car and purchases any Tier 3 vehicle. A modified 350Z must be driven in the gold tier canyon race event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The 350Z appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases of Need for Speed: Undercover with a price tag of $40,000. It is unlocked with a higher progression in the career mode. ''Need for Speed: World'' The 350Z was made available in Need for Speed: World on March 5, 2010 during the first closed beta session as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it had been featured as a D class car. Most notable trait of it is its acceleration and its decent nitrous speed boost. There are some handling issues because of it heavy steering before May 1, 2012, which was greatly improved with more reactive steering. Understeer at high speed is still perceptible but occurs less frequently than before. It is best used in high-speed tracks, where its acceleration can be used effectively. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The 360Z Z33 '03 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019. ''Legends Edition'' The 350Z Z33 Legends Edition '03 is unlocked for purchase from the car dealer upon completing all drift Driver Story missions. It is gifted to the player upon completing "Wayne's Last Wonder" and is made available for purchase from the dealership for . It can not be visually customised in any manner, but can be equipped with performance parts. The car's heritage as a Legends Editon stems from it being Rachel Teller's car in Need for Speed: Underground 2. Trivia *In the PC release of Need for Speed: Underground, players may enter the cheat code 350350z after entering the Statistics menu and pressing the delete button. This will unlock the 350Z for Quick Race play. Entering the cheat code gotcharobzombie will unlock the Rob Zombie variant. *Rachel's 350Z is featured on the box art for ''Need for Speed: Underground 2''. *Rachel's 350Z is featured with a unique gold vinyl in the Japan-exclusive Need for Speed: Underground 2 Sha-Do release. *In Need for Speed: Heat, the 350Z Legends Edition is naturally aspirated but is based on a character's car that was turbocharged in Need for Speed: Underground 2. Gallery 350zu1.png|''Need for Speed: Underground'' 350zrobzombie.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Rob Zombie) 350zmelissau1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Melissa's) NFSUGDemo_350Z1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Demo - Variant 1) NFSUGDemo_350Z2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Demo - Variant 2) NFSUGDemo_350Z3.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Demo - Variant 3) NFSUGDemo_350Z4.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Demo - Variant 4) NFSUGDemo_350Z5.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Demo - Variant 5) NFSUGDemo_350Z6.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground'' (Demo - Variant 6) NFSU2Nissan350ZStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' NFSU2Nissan350ZRachel.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Rachel's (Rear view)) NFSUG2Demo_350Z1.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Demo - Rachel's) NFSUG2Demo_350Z2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Demo - Variant 1) NFSUG2Demo_350Z3.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Demo - Variant 2) NFSUG2Demo_350Z4.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' (Demo - Variant 3) NFSUnderground2ShadoRachel350Z.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground 2 Sha-Do'' (Rachel's) NFSUR PSP Nissan350Z.jpg|''Need for Speed: Underground Rivals'' NFSCNissan350ZStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCNissan350ZBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) Carbon Nissan350ZNeville.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Neville's) NFSC350ZCS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSUCPS2Nissan350ZZ33.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2Nissan350ZBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSW_Nissan_£50Z_Z33_Grey.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Grey) NFSW_Nissan_350Z_White.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (White) NFSW_Nissan_350Z_Z33_Rima.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Rima) NFSW_Nissan_350Z_Z33_Underground_2.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Underground 2) NFSHE_Nissan350Z_LE_Rachel.jpg|''Need for Speed: Heat'' (Legends Edition) References Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Rental Cars Category:Cut Content (Need for Speed: Most Wanted)